A More Complicated Puzzle
by The Second Coming
Summary: Yugi seeks the answer to the question that's been bothering him lately: just who is Mou Hitori No Yugi? In the end he gets far more than he bargained for, as Yami is a far more complicated puzzle than he first seemed. Puzzleshipping.
1. Discovery

**Title:** A More Complicated Puzzle

**Rating**: PG-13 (K+) for now. Nothing scary.

**Warnings**: Slash and Puzzleshipping. If that squicks you, you're excused now. Also, beware convoluted sentences and my own bad sense of humor. Ye hath been warned, so no complaining (you no longer have an excuse).

**AU**: So labeled because it doesn't quite fit in with any of the story lines in the anime. It's set rather early on in Yami and Yugi's acquaintance, but it doesn't really relate to the pre-established story-lines in any direct way. (See the massively long forward below).

**Foreword**: This is my first expedition into un-charted Yu-Gi-Oh! waters. I'm relatively new to the fandom, and although I'm striving to maintain a healthy respect for canon, I don't have access to the manga, so this is based purely upon the series aired in the US and Canada. If you notice something decidedly un-canonical, bring it to my attention (I'm still learning, and suggestions are much appreciated). On a similar vein, I'm not a native speaker of Japanese, and my knowledge of said language is fairly limited. So, I shall try to restrict my use of language to the ones I understand (or at least the parts of languages I do understand), but if you notice an error with any of my Japanese usages, please point it out, I think that's everything of note. Reviews are appreciated. Apologies, this does start out a bit slow. I hope you enjoy it!

- - - - -

It was about a month before it finally sunk in. Sure, I'd wondered about _Mou Hitori No Boku_ before that, as was to be expected when some unknown being takes up residence in your body. Not that there was any sort of past experience for me to base this on. It certainly wasn't something I could just walk up to my school councillor for advice on. Even the library wasn't really helpful when it came to the self-help books on possession. "Dealing With Your Darker Side for Dummies" and the "Idiots Guide to Possession by an Unknown Spirit" didn't seem to be in high demand. Still, it was a good month before the novelty of having a fierce protector residing in my Millennium Puzzle wore off, and the reality that despite being _mou hitori no boku, _he was most definitely a being unto himself, and that he was now sharing my mind-space finally hit home.

Immediately following this epiphany was the realization that I knew absolutely nothing about the spirit I'd named _Mou Hitori No Boku_.

I did the only thing any sensible person in my position would do: I panicked. I screamed, actually, if you want to know the entire (unmanly) truth. I screamed like a girl and started absolutely shaking in terror. This, in hindsight, turned out to be a stupid idea. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ is in-tune with my emotions, and the high-levels of terror, panic and worry were more than sufficient to set off whatever alarm-bells he has going for him. So he took over. In my bedroom. With no apparent danger around.

"_Aibou_?" I heard his voice, though I knew he wasn't in the room.

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Trying, and failing.

He said nothing, but I knew what it was that he wanted me to do. I wondered briefly if this was some form of mental coercion, but shoved that thought aside rapidly before I started panicking again. That would not solve any problems. Closing my eyes, and focusing on centering myself I withdrew deep into my own mind. Without literally seeing it, I felt my surroundings change. The ever-present sounds of Domino City faded out, and I was left with the peaceful silence of my soul room.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise slightly, a gentle tingle alerting me that I was being watched. There was only one person that could be watching me here. I turned around to face _Mou Hitori No Boku_.

"Hello," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"What is bothering you _Aibou_?" _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s face was completely un-readable, as usual. It was a rare sight to see him looking anything but calm, cool and collected. He was one of the few souls in the world who seem to appear unfazed by almost anything that is thrown their way. I definitely envied him.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. Yes, _stuttered_. I admit it. Am I pathetic? Without a doubt. But in the interests of accuracy, I did indeed stutter, even in my own mind. Though, in my own defense, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ seemed to cause me to stutter far more than I usually do.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to, not the way he was staring at me, with one eyebrow raised in clear disbelief, and a slight frown on his face.

I shifted nervously from foot to foot. I was blushing under his scrutiny, I could feel it. Honestly, how on Earth does he manage to unnerve me so? I'm not normally like this. Or, at least, I like to think I'm not.

Finally the silence became unbearable. "It's nothing, really. I panicked over something small. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

He walked slowly towards the bed in the corner of the room, sat down regally on it, and gestured for me to join him. "It clearly was no small thing to have upset you so _Aibou_. Perhaps you would like to talk about it?"

No. No, I wouldn't like to talk about it. But thanks for the offer. Instead of voicing my thoughts like a normal person with two brain-cells to rub together, I moved over to the bed and sagged down onto it. Why is it that when I'm nervous I always wind up doing the _opposite_ of what's good for me?

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

He looked startled, wide crimson eyes staring at me in surprise. It only occurred to me then that my question may have been rude. And out of the blue. Great, in what was already managing to be the longest conversation I'd ever had with the man, I'd already managed to stick my foot in my mouth. I barely resisted the urge to smack my head against the wall. Naturally, I started apologizing immediately. And by apologizing I mean babbling.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you. I didn't mean to. It's just I realized that I don't really know all that much about you, and since you're living here now, I thought maybe I should get to know you. I didn't mean to be offensive in any way! I'm sorry, you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"I am not offended, _Aibou_," his deep voice rolled over my own higher one, effectively silencing me. "I was merely unprepared for the question."

Err… Yes. Whatever that meant.

He was staring at a spot on the wall, apparently lost in deep thought. I wondered what on Earth could be so complicated about such a simple question, but couldn't bring myself to interrupt his thoughts. Instead I found myself studying _Mou Hitori No Boku. _He looked so like me, and yet so different. He looked like what I _wanted_ to look like. He appeared to be taller than me, by a fair bit, and he also carried himself differently. I, being a child of the age of the computer, had a definite slouch to my posture, as did many of my peers. But not _Mou Hitori No Boku_, he carried himself with an air of grace and regality combined with a self-confidence that begged no argument. Physically, however, he and I were very alike. It was the differences in our personalities that made our appearance so seemingly different. And his eyes. They were a deep crimson, that on anyone else would have been horrifying, but for him seemed to be simply right.

I was startled out of my scrutinizing when he turned towards me, apparently having sufficiently collected his thoughts. He sighed, and began quietly.

"I apologize if my presence has frightened you."

I made to argue with him, but he held up a hand and stopped me from speaking.

"You cannot deny that my presence in your mind has caused you concern. I am able to sense your emotions through our link, and I felt your," he paused, as if considering the appropriate word to describe my emotion. "Apprehension." He paused again, and lowered his gaze to the floor, his whole body seeming to sag in shame. I reached out instinctively, and grasped his forearm in comfort. It was so unusual to see _Mou Hitori No Boku_ looking so defeated. I decided immediately that I didn't like it.

Slowly his gaze moved to my hand on his arm, then back up to my face. "I cannot answer your question. I wish more than anything that I could, for I wish to please you, my _hikari_, my savior."

I blinked. "That's okay." I wasn't sure quite what else to say to that. "I, err, over-reacted earlier. I-I like having you here, _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

Good God, did I really just say that?

He nodded, somewhat startled. Apparently I did.

"Are you not allowed to tell me?" I asked hesitantly. I admit it, I was curious. He had never refused to answer a question before. Granted, we hadn't ever really talked, but still…

He shook his head and said calmly, "I cannot tell you what you wish to know because I do not remember anything of myself from before you released me from the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm sorry." This was definitely one of those moments when a simple 'I'm sorry' was more than insufficient. Still, what are you supposed to say to someone who has lost their entire identity? 'That's terrible, I hope you get well soon?' or 'well, maybe you were a jerk anyway…' When I pick up my self-help books on spirit-possession I'll be sure to grab one on dealing with your darker half's identity crisis.

He nodded again, this time in mute acceptance.

Suddenly his earlier words sunk in and I started in alarm. "You said earlier that you can sense my emotions. Did you mean _all _ of my emotions?" There were definitely some emotions I wanted to keep to myself. It was bad enough that I was never sure just when he was paying attention to what was going on in the real world, a thought which was more than sufficient to make me feel _very _self-conscious when using the bathroom, but sensing my emotions all the time too?

"Not always. I pick up strong emotions. Fear, mostly. And sadness. Strong happiness too. I am, of course, able to receive anything you send, but it must be a very strong feeling for me to receive it without you willfully intending for me to pick up on it."

Okay. That was good. I think…

"How do I send something to you? And what can I send? Like thoughts? Are you telepathic?"

He looked at me with the barest hint of a smile. I took that to mean he was amused. I wondered briefly what he would look like while laughing. He certainly didn't seem like the laughing type, in fact, on the whole, he seemed rather sombre. I guess that's what happens when you have no personal identity of your own and are forced to inhabit the body of a shrimpy teenage boy. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ definitely got the short end of the stick on this one. I was pulled out of my thoughts by his reply.

"Simply focus what you wish to send. Imagine it being sent to me, and me receiving it. You can send thoughts, even pictures, with enough practice."

I grinned. "That's it? Just focus?"

"The mind is a remarkable thing," he said enigmatically.

I just nodded and focused on sending my thoughts to him. I screwed my eyes closed and focused hard on him receiving my thoughts._Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3… _

I felt, more than heard, a gentle chuckle in my mind. It tickled a bit, and I bit my lip to keep from giggling. _You needn't focus quite so hard Aibou. We are connected, you and I, and thoughts travel easily between our two minds. _

I blushed and sent back an apology.

_No need to apologize Aibou. You are doing well for a first attempt at such a thing._

"Will I be able to do this outside of here?" I asked aloud, finding it a more comfortable medium.

"Yes," he replied, regarding me with an inscrutable air.

I shuffled nervously under his gaze. "Good," I mumbled. "I'm glad to know I can speak to you even when I'm not here in person."

He nodded again, and gave me another half-smile. Alright, so maybe half was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more of a quarter-smile. But a smile none-the-less. I inwardly lauded my own abilities. This was most definitely progress. Suddenly he stood, and turned to look at me. Casting me one more of his strange studying looks he said, "I must go now. I require rest. I am sorry _Aibou._"

"No, don't worry about it," I said, shuffling nervously under his gaze. "You should rest, if you need to."

He nodded yet again. Not very wordy, _Mou Hitori No Boku._ "You may reach me as we have just practiced if you require me," he said finally, as he turned to leave the room.

"Err… _Mou Hitori No Boku_?" I said tentatively. He stopped, and turned to face me. "It was nice talking to you." It was nice talking to you? What am I, some kind of girl? I could feel myself blushing horribly. Oh, good heavens, I'm pathetic.

A small smile flitted across his face, and he nodded kindly, giving a small kind of half-bow before leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams," I said quietly to the empty doorway. Sighing in relief I slumped down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. Well, that was my first real conversation with _Mou Hitori No Boku_, and I'd managed to not completely make an ass of myself. Well, mostly. I could have done without the blushing and the stuttering. But, on the whole, things were looking up.

It was only then that I realized that I knew just as little about him now as I did before this whole fiasco began. Groaning I pulled the pillow out from under my head and covered my head with it, stuffing my face into the cool mattress beneath. It was not long after that I realized I didn't care how little I knew of _Mou Hitori No Boku_, I trusted him anyway.

- - - - -


	2. Disagreements

**Notes**: So, it will become obvious to you very shortly that I'm using the names from the anime instead of the manga. I apologize if this peeves you, but I figured I was better off using what I was familiar with. I also have no idea how to transcribe a Brooklyn accent (though I did read a very interesting article on _pronouncing_ it in my quest to find writers resources for that sort of thing), so if anyone knows somewhere that might be of assistance for that, I'd much appreciate it if you'd drop me a note. Do let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.

And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Your encouragement is much appreciated.

- - - - -

Two weeks. Two whole agonizing weeks had gone by since my first (and only) real conversation with _Mou Hitori No Boku_, and I'll freely admit that the silence was starting to drive me a bit nuts. I was well into the paranoid stage, second guessing everything I've ever said to him and wondering where I went wrong. This led to many sleepless nights of panic-induced worrying and ceiling-staring. A part of me was genuinely hoping I'd make _Mou Hitori No Boku_ worried enough with my own worrying to step up and take notice, but I guess not. A bigger part of me is glad, because I _really_ don't want to have another awkward and embarrassing conversation.

Still, at this point, _any_ conversation would be better than the resounding silence I was currently getting. So, throwing all timid caution to the winds, I determined that it was time to act. Time to step up, and do something for myself for once. I was going to see _Mou Hitori No Boku_ myself, and I was going to sit down and talk to him, even if it killed me. And I was going to do all this later, possibly. If I managed to screw up the courage.

"Yug? Hey, Yug, you still in there?"

"Huh?" I grinned apologetically. "Sorry Joey, I was just lost in thought."

"Oh you were lost alright," said Téa, giving me an appraising look. I got the feeling she knew exactly what I'd been thinking about. Though, I often got that feeling. Occasionally, when I go through one of my more paranoid phases, I begin to suspect that Téa can read minds.

I grinned even more apologetically.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Joey asked in mock concern.

"Yeah, in school too, of all places," Tristan added teasingly.

"I was just thinking of _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

This got their full attention, as one they moved their chairs around to face me, closing the circle and effectively privatizing our conversation. "What about him Yugi?" asked Téa. She was still staring at me intently, as if to gauge my every reaction.

"Well…" Now that I'd brought it up I was decidedly hesitant to talk about it at all. For some reason the subject of _Mou Hitori No Boku_ seemed oddly personal, and I wasn't quite sure just how to convey how I felt about it all in a way they'd understand.

"I talked to him."

After a short pause Joey piped up, "And? What did he say?"

"He showed me how to communicate with him. Mind to mind."

"Whoa, like telepathy? He can do that?" said Tristan. "That's so Outer Limits."

"Well… Not with other people. At least, I don't think so. He said I could communicate with him because we were connected."

"Connected _how_ exactly?" Téa asked sharply. I was startled by the fierceness of her question.

Something about the way Téa was grilling me started to put me on the defensive. "He's not going to hurt me! I mean, we're obviously connected. He's sharing my body right? As long as I have the puzzle then he's in my mind." I noticed the odd looks I was getting from my friends. "It's not that bad guys, honestly!"

"Oh, Yugi. Be careful! We just don't know anything _about _him. Who is he? Where did he come from? _Why_ was he in the puzzle at all? Just how much is he capable of?" Téa stressed.

"He doesn't know who he is," I replied, reaching unconsciously to cradle the puzzle with my left hand, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Téa. "He can't remember anything from before I solved the puzzle."

"So he says."

"You think he's lying?" I was angry all of a sudden. Angry at Téa for not trusting me, for not trusting _Mou Hitori No Boku_. There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that she had a point, and that I didn't really know _what_ he was capable of, but my defensive anger shoved it aside.

"I didn't… That's not what I meant Yugi. I just think you should be very careful with him. I don't want to see you get hurt." Joey was nodding along with Téa, as Tristan looked on thoughtfully.

"Yeah Yug. We don' know de first thing about dis guy, he could be a nutjob or something!" Joey added.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_ wouldn't hurt me," I said firmly. And I meant it. I don't know why, and if you asked me to explain why I was trusting so blindly in someone I barely knew, I doubt I could tell you the answer. Yet, I knew it was the right thing. All my instincts were telling me that _Mou Hitori No Boku_ meant me no harm, and I trust my instincts. If only Téa and Joey would understand.

"You're already attached to him. I bet you're not even aware that you're holding the puzzle like that." She gestured to my left hand, which was gently tracing the lines of the puzzle, a habit I'd picked up rather recently. She looked at me triumphantly, my expression enough to tell her that I'd been unaware of what I was doing. "I think you should take it off Yugi."

"What?" I screeched. I jumped up, shoving the desk backwards and staring at Téa in shock. The teacher looked up at the noise I was making and bellowed "quiet!"

Téa, Tristan and Joey were staring at me in horror.

"You want me to take off my puzzle?" I said frantically, not quite able to believe what I was hearing.

"No. Well, yes. I didn't originally, I just wanted to see how you'd react," she explained quietly, as if she were trying not to upset me further. "But Yugi, you're far too attached to it."

"But I _can't _take it off Téa. What would happen to _Mou Hitori No Boku_?"

"Who cares?" she said, raising her voice for the first time since this horrible discussion had begun. "I'm more worried about _you_, Yugi!"

"I care," I said quietly, before turning away from them and determinedly going back to my work, sending the clear message that this conversation was over. One by one they moved slowly back to their own desks, but I could still feel their gaze on me though-out the rest of the day.

- - - - -

I ran straight home, giving a curt "good afternoon" to Grandpa as I ran through the shop and made a beeline for the stairs. I dashed straight up to my room, shut the door and tossed myself onto my bed in a heap of conflicting and overwhelming emotions. Slowly I felt a sense of calm override my wave of emotions, soothing my nerves and wrapping my consciousness in peaceful blanket of stillness. I sighed in contentment and relief from the destructive whirlwind I'd been subject to ever since that horrid discussion earlier.

I'd knew he was there. It was, of course, his presence that had calmed my mind so. I was gradually becoming accustomed to his mental 'touch'. I think the closest I can come to describing it would be it having its own flavour, though it didn't really _taste_, but it was as distinct as an individual taste would be. I should know better than to try to describe it, even to myself. It just sends me in logistical circles.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on focusing my mind, and drawing myself into my centre. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in the middle of my soul room, surrounded by toys. I stepped cautiously over all of these and made my way to the door. I paused at there, gripping the doorknob tightly. I'd never gone this far before. I always just stayed in this room, and I'd never even _seen_ what was on the other side of this door. Still, he came from here unharmed before, didn't he? And I had decided to take matters into my own hands, because he was clearly _not_ going to come to me. Though, his presence in my mind earlier had been a nice reassurance that he was at least still looking out for me. Now if only he would _say_ something...

Steeling up my courage I pulled the door open and stuck my head out into the hallway. Across the hall from me was another door, this one with the same eye that adorned my puzzle on it. I figured that was probably a good place to start.

Should I knock? What exactly is the etiquette when it comes to mind sharing? Oh, why didn't _Mou Hitori No Boku_ come with a handbook or something? I went with knocking, it couldn't hurt and being polite meant I started this on the right foot.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_?" I asked cautiously when no-one responded to my gentle knock. "Are you there?" Still no answer. Well, there was nothing for it, I was going to have to open the door.

Slowly I pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was positively ludicrous. I stood there staring at it for a minute, trying to follow the numerous staircases as they inverted themselves in ways that were clearly impossible. Only _Mou Hitori No Boku_ would have contortionist staircases in his soul room. I suppressed a sudden snigger at the thought of him traipsing through here singing "Dance Magic, Dance". One of these days I was going to have to rent Labyrinth for him, though I'd probably get more of a kick out of it than him.

It slowly dawned on me that there was almost no way that I was going to find him in this ridiculous place. It was a wonder that he ever even found _me_ and didn't get eaten by this bizarrely constructed room, doomed to forever wander up staircases that went down two levels, and through doors that led to the ceiling. I took a few tentative steps into the room, careful to avoid the door in the floor to my left.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_?" I called again. I got no answer but the faint echoes of my own call coming back to me. I got the sudden impression that the room was mocking me, and was overcome with the desire to run back to my own soul room and cower on the bed there. Briefly I entertained this as a good idea. Unfortunately, my steely determination prevailed.

I wasn't going to do that. Instead, I was going to find _Mou Hitori No Boku_ and then I was going to talk to him, even if it killed me. Which, judging by the architecture, was looking like a genuine possibility. It felt a bit like walking myself to my own execution. The room seemed to grow in size as my own short form seemed to shrink even shorter. There were so _many_ staircases! How on Earth was I supposed to find him in here? He was clearly out of hearing distance, but who knew just how big this place was? Plus, it was bound to be dangerous. I could see doors way up on the ceiling, and I made a mental note to check what was on the other side of any doorway in here before stepping through.

I was stalling now, and I knew it. Prevaricating in my own mind was bound to be unhealthy. It was time to get this over with. The sooner I started the sooner I could find _Mou Hitori No Boku_ and the sooner I could get out of this creepy place.

Alright. I figured I'd just ignore the door in the floor for now, which left me with a choice of going up the staircase to my left, or going straight ahead. I decided that sticking to one floor, at least for now, seemed the safest option. Bravely, I moved forwards and into the mind-bending room that housed my darker self's soul.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_?" I called again.

This was going to take a while…

- - - - -


	3. Disillusions

**Notes**: Sorry this one took a lot longer to get out here. I'm aiming to update at least once a week, more if I'm able. Expect more on weekends than weekdays. On another note, I have this nagging feeling that the line " my partner in mind, thought and heart" was inspired by something I've read recently. I've poked around a bit, but can't seem to find it. I honestly hope it's not from somebody else's fanfic, though, if it is, it's entirely accidental. Should you come across something similar posted before this story, let me know, and I'll PM the author and grovel at their feet to gain their permission to keep it (or toss it if they so desire, but I must admit I'm rather fond of it and would hate to see it go). Thanks, and remember to let me know what you think!

This is un-betaed, apologies.

- - - - -

This was clearly some kind of hitherto undiscovered torture. There is absolutely _nothing_ in the world more frustrating than walking up a set of stairs and winding up two floors down from where you started. For starters, even thinking about something like that is enough to give anyone a splitting headache. Secondly, it was absolutely impossible to _get_ anywhere. How was I supposed to find _Mou Hitori No Boku_ in this place? Furthermore, spending hours and hours in this place (as I'm convinced that I have, it's felt like an _eternity_), was enough to make one completely convinced that the whole place was out to get you. Which it was. You're not paranoid if they really are out to get you, so I feel completely assured when I say that this place was deliberately misleading me. It was, without a doubt, malicious, and diabolical. Malevolent, even! Everything looked the same. So, either I was going in circles, or this place was even more monotonous than I first suspected.

And, after ages and ages of walking up to get down, left to go right, down to go sideways and backwards to go up, there was no sign of _Mou Hitori No Boku_. I was, without a doubt, ready to give up. I had one small problem, however. I didn't know quite where out was. I was lost. I was beyond lost. Lost, being such a small and monosyllabic word didn't quite seem to cover the entire disastrous circumstances I had found myself in.

So I did what I was told to do when I was lost. I sat down and didn't move. It had worked when I got lost in a department store with my mum when I was five. She'd told me earlier that day that if I got lost all I had to do was stay put, and she'd find me. She said it would do no good to have us both wandering around looking for each other, only to just miss each other as we went about our searching. And, sure enough, after ten panic-ridden minutes of anxious standing, she'd found me. I was hoping the same principles would apply for _Mou Hitori No Boku_, otherwise I'd never get out of this place.

Plus I was tired of walking.

So I sat and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Then I heard something. It was the first something I'd heard that wasn't myself the whole time I'd been here. So, naturally, I rushed forward. Bad idea. I want to find out who's brilliant idea it was to put large granite blocks above doorways, that are rigged to drop on the head of the person who enters the room. I suspect it might have been _Mou Hitori No Boku_. I'm definitely going to have to have a talk with him about that.

I was seconds away from being a human pancake on the floor of _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s soul room, which was definitely not the way I wanted my life to end, when I was shoved rather forcefully to the side and into the wall. I felt all the air rush from my lungs, wether from the impact itself, or from the fact that I was now cocooned in a pair of warm, strong arms, I wasn't sure. I jumped as the massive block of granite made contact with the floor. Loudly.

"_Aibou_?"

I can honestly say I've never been more relieved to hear _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s voice. I looked up, and found myself literally face-to-face with him. I'm immensely glad I was too relieved not to be dead to be embarrassed.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_! Oh, I've been looking for you for ages!" Thank you probably would have been a better thing to say, but I was just sort of spouting whatever came to my mind at that point.

His eyebrows raised marginally in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. Looking for you," I said, slightly more calmly. Only slightly. "You've got impeccable timing. Thank you."

He looked around pointedly. "How long have you been here?" He stepped back and looked me over, as if he were checking me to make sure I was alright. Mostly it just made me acutely aware of how close we had been standing (almost nose-to-nose), and thus made me blush harder than ever.

"Ages." It was only then that I realized that perhaps that was a bit of an hyperbole. "Days. Hours. Minutes…"

"I'm not sure?" I finished hesitantly. Wow, way to make _Mou Hitori No Boku _think you're not incompetent, I mentally berated myself.

I think he was amused. Not that he actually showed this in any way. Oh, no, heaven forbid that _Mou Hitori No Boku_ should show emotion openly. Actually, I'm not quite sure that's meant to be all that sarcastic. I don't know if I could handle someone so unflappably solid being decidedly emotional. Plus, I'm definitely emotional enough for two. I did, however, get the unmistakable feeling of amusement, which I identified as being not my own.

It took me a good thirty seconds to realize that I was actually _sensing_ him.

"Uh…" How exactly does one word a question like this? "I can feel you." I barely refrained from bashing my head against the wall. What was I _thinking_? Note to self: must think before opening my big fat mouth.

"How so?" I genuinely admire the way he said that, so flippantly, like he was told that people were feeling him everyday.

I was now a charming shade of red. I could feel the blush in my cheeks, which, naturally, made me blush more. God, I hate that. "Uh, I didn't quite mean it that way. Or, I didn't mean for it to sound quite so…"

I cleared my throat nervously, as my voice seemed to have gotten wedged in there somewhere. He made a small gesture with his hand, motioning for me to continue speaking. If only it were that easy…

"I could feel your emotions, I think. I felt that you were amused. Or, I sure hope it was you, because I'm fairly certain it wasn't me." I think I may have physically cringed at that statement. Babbling is a curse, and I often wonder just what I did to deserve it.

"Hmm," he said. He looked thoughtfully at the doorway hanging open precariously above my head.

Finally, when I couldn't take his contemplative silence anymore, I ventured a timid, "_Mou Hitori No Boku_?"

He looked at me sharply, I suspected I'd startled him, but he didn't let it show. He looked at me for a moment, staring straight into my eyes as if to see straight back into my soul. I briefly wondered if that genuinely was what he was doing. Fortunately, before I could panic too much he deigned to answer me.

"I suppose it is possible that you should be able to sense my emotions. I, after all, can sense yours. I suspect, however, that it is due to your presence in this room that you are able to do so."

I pondered that for a moment. "So, because I'm in your soul room, your emotions are easier to read here?"

He nodded, and gave me another of his half-smiles. I grinned inside, knowing that I had in some way pleased him. "Yes. I am able to access your emotions because we are bound, _Aibou_, and it would make sense that it should work both ways. That is, after all, only fair play."

I smiled at that. Only _Mou Hitori No Boku_ would make a reference to games at a time like this. He wasn't finished yet, however. "Most of the time I am the foreign entity, however," he continued. I wasn't quite sure I liked the phrase 'foreign entity' and was about to interrupt when he silenced me with a quick glance and went on. "As such, I am housed in _your_ soul room, through which all your emotions run. That is how I am able to sense when you are in fear. It should not surprise me that the same would hold true in here. For the first time, you are the foreign presence here."

"I'm sorry for intruding," I said immediately, his words reminded me that it had entered without permission.

"You are always welcome here _Aibou_, however, it might be wise not to wander here alone. As you can see my soul room is a bit," he paused and gave a small wry grin, "complex."

"And you are always welcome in mine, _Mou Hitori No Boku_, even without an escort," I said, still pondering his earlier words, I was glad, though, that he wasn't angry for the intrusion.

He nodded in polite acceptance of my words, though I felt a wave of gratitude run through me that I knew was not my own. I smiled at him in acknowledgment.

"You call me _Aibou_," I began, not quite exactly what it was I was asking, but knowing I desperately desired the answer. "Why?"

He went into contemplative mode again before speaking. "I call you _Aibou_ because you are my partner. You are the house of my soul, my partner in mind, thought and heart. Why do you call me _Mou Hitori No Boku_? Does that not also imply a partnership?"

I realized he had a point. "So that's what we are, partners?"

"Yes. If you do not like the name, I shall not use it again _Hikari_."

"No, no, I like it. Partners in mind, thought and heart." I let the words roll around in my mind, and came to the realization that I truly did like it. That's what we were, partners. Finally, some of the answers to questions I didn't even know I had were beginning to come through. "And _Hikari_?"

"You are my light," he said simply. "When I was within the Millennium Puzzle, I was surrounded and bound by the dark. Sightless, for what felt like an eternity, I had no light to live by, and no hope. But you," he faltered, overcome by an unidentifiable emotion. Whatever it was, I felt it, and I felt for him.

"You were alone there all along? In the dark?" I said, so quietly I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

"You were my light. When you placed the final piece of the puzzle in its place, my world was filled with light, and warmth. You are my _Hikari_, because you are the light that brought me from the dark." He looked at me, staring again into my eyes, before breaking the contact and looking at the wall, seemingly lost in thought. I saw him shudder slightly, and felt a wave of fear and grief travel up my spine. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ was _afraid_.

"You won't ever have to go back there again." I had never meant anything more in my life.

He turned to look at me, and I felt a brief twinge of disbelief from him. "I won't let you. No matter what happens _Mou Hitori No Boku_, you're free. You're never going back to the darkness again, even if that means you have to live with me forever. You said we were partners, and partners help each other out. And I _will not_ let you be taken back there."

That was probably the longest and truest speech I'd ever given. "I swear it."

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ looked startled, and I picked up a wave of conflicting emotions coming from him. Surprise, gratitude, fear, amazement, happiness, among others. It was amazing he didn't blow up from emotional overload. And it was astounding how little of it showed on his face. Though, that was beginning to change.

"_Hikari_…"

"No. Don't argue. Don't tell me I can't do it, because I will anyway. Face it, you're stuck with me." For better or for worse. In sickness and in health, 'til death do us part. I sniggered mentally at my own warped sense of humor.

I was met with a wave of overwhelming gratitude and happiness that was answer enough for me. For the first time since I'd met him, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ truly smiled. I'd never seen a more captivating sight in my entire life. There was no way that I was ever going to let him go.

- - - - - -

A few things I'd like to know, if you have the time:

There are a couple things I'd like your feedback on, mostly characterization. As a newbie to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'll freely admit to being a little shaky about characterization. So, I'm wondering if people think that my characters are still "on", and not to out of whack? I'm mostly thinking of the differences between Yugi and Yami (I've tried to make Yami seem far more ancient and mysterious, mostly by shifting his language around to a more formal feel, and keeping him relatively reserved — which I think is true of the beginning of their relationship). Similarly, I've given Yugi a freer style of speaking, using more slang and modern casual language constructions. But does this help, hinder or do nothing to separate the two of them? Do they still "feel" right to you? And, for that matter, did Téa still feel right? Or was she way out of whack?

If you've got the time, I'd really appreciate any thoughts you have. I'll be sure to respond, and will incorporate any suggestions I'm able to in the next chapters (and should revision ever take place, the previous chapters too).

Thanks very much!

The Second Coming.


	4. Determination

- - - - -

It was amazing how quickly things could turn form unbelievably good to unbelievably bad. After my latest talk with _Mou Hitori No Boku_ I was left with a pervading sense of contentment that was amplified by the calmness of my soul room. It seem to reflect my state of mind; the more agitate I became, the more haphazard the room seemed to be. Now it was peaceful, and relatively orderly. I sank down onto the bed and slept better than I had in years.

Unfortunately, all good things do seem to come to an end. School, the ever present dampener on my life, reared its ugly head once more. I barely managed to drag myself out bed that morning. Bleary-eyed, and slightly more disheveled than usual I dragged myself into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Fortunately nobody notices if I've dealt with my hair or not. It seems to have a mind of its own, and even if I do bother to try and tame it, it never _ever_ lies flat.

I made a quick pit-stop in the kitchen to shovel some oatmeal into myself, before grabbing the lunch Grandpa had so kindly made for me, mumbling an incomprehensible thanks, followed by an equally indecipherable goodbye. I then trudged all the way to school, only to remember that my friends wanted to take my puzzle away, and separate _Mou Hitori No Boku_ from me. If I hadn't been at school yesterday, I would have been sure it was a Monday.

I spent all my classes that day avoiding Téa, Joey and Tristan. A couple times they'd looked like they wanted to say something, but then turned around and thought better of it. Somehow, the fact that they couldn't seem to just up and talk to me, despite the fact that they clearly had something to say, was even worse than your standard silent treatment.

So, naturally, by the end of the day I'd managed to work myself up into quite the emotional huff, and I stormed out of the building. I went to the park, preferring quiet solitude to the company of my grandfather at the moment. I felt mildly guilty about this, as I really ought to have been giving him a hand with the store. Though, on the flip side, he'd probably notice that I was upset about something, and then force me to talk about it. Something I was desperately avoiding at the moment. Curse his uncanny perceptive abilities.

In the end I found myself at the park. It was autumn, and it had just begun to get chilly, so I was beginning to regret not having brought a jacket. I shivered slightly and wrapped my arms around my body in an effort to encourage warmth. I sat, staring blandly at the child-infested playground in front of me, slowly loosing feeling in my nose. On the whole, not one of my better days.

"Yug?" I heard Joey's tentative voice behind me. I jumped slightly, not having heard him approach, then looked at him cautiously. He seemed strangely demure, something I wasn't used to seeing in Joey. It was oddly comforting, while still managing to be disconcerting. At least it seemed like he didn't want to pick a fight, which was good.

"Hello Joey," I replied, not unkindly. He nodded and plopped down on the park bench next to me.

"I didn' wanna go home either," he said, by way of explanation. I nodded in acceptance, still staring at the playground, but not really seeing it.

"We're worried about ya, Yug."

That was quite possibly the last thing I wanted to hear. Despite it being meant to make me feel better it succeeded in more than making me feel worse. "Yeah," I said flatly.

"We're still your friends, right?" He sounded kind of nervous, and my anger seemed to dissipate at the tone he took.

"Yeah," I said, more softly this time. "Butso is _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

Joey frowned and looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to think better of it. "I see."

"He's not evil," I said, overcome with the sudden urge to defend him. "And he's never hurt me."

"Yug, I'm not accusin' him of anyting, b'cause he's saved my butt an' I owe him da benefit of da doubt. But I agree wit Téa too. We don' _know_ him Yug. We don' know a ting about him."

"I know what my heart tells me," I said firmly. "I know that he wouldn't hurt me. I know that he wants to keep me, and my friends, safe. I know that he never wants to go back to the puzzle. I know that it was horrible for him there, and I know that I'm not ever going to let him go back. He's my partner. He calls me _Aibou_, and he means it. We are two halves of the same whole, Joey, light and dark, partners of mind, soul and heart. That's enough for me, and I'd hoped it would be enough for you too."

"Your heart," repeated Joey faintly. "Yug, youse got the biggest heart of anyone dat I know."

"I'm sensing a 'but'," I said, grinning slightly at his words.

"But," he conceded, and grinned at me before going sombre again. "I dunno if its good enough for me, Yug. You said yourself he was dark. You didn' see him, when we was takin' out those thugs, wit his red eyes blazin' in fury. He looked like a demon, Yug." Joey shuddered slightly, though not just from the cold.

"You think I should take the puzzle off then?" I said flatly.

"I don' know, Yug. I don' know what you should do. But I don' wanna see you get hurt," he said, then shrugged helplessly. "Are we still friends?"

"I'm still your friend Joey," I said, my left hand coming up of its own accord to gently trace the puzzle, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by him. "But I won't let anyone take _Mou Hitori No Boku_." And with that I stood up and walked away, trying desperately not to see the hurt in Joey's eyes.

I ran all the way home.

I think I tossed a brief "hello" in grandpa's direction before dashing upstairs and throwing myself onto the bed in full teenage angst fashion. I groaned in frustration, and buried my face in my pillow hoping that the lack of oxygen would help solve some of my problems. It didn't. I finally gave up my attempts to suffocate myself and rolled over onto my back. Right, so what I needed now were solutions to all my problems.

_Oh, Mou Hitori No Boku, what do I do?_ I asked silently. I suppose, then, that I ought not to have been surprised when I felt a gentle tug on my mind in answer. After a few moments of surprised panic at the unexpected pronounced presence in my mind, I relaxed and allowed myself to be pulled back into the sanctuary that was my soul room.

He was sitting on the bed, on leg sprawled out in front of him, the other curled up to his body, knee in the air. His arm was draped lazily over his leg, and the other over the headboard of the bed. I blinked slightly at the unexpected sight. I don't think I'd ever seen _Mou Hitori No Boku_ looking so at ease before. I must say, it was quite a magnificent sight. Something about his presence seemed to positively extrude calm confidence. I would _kill_ too look like that, even just once, instead of gangly and shy. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Téa drifted through my head and remarked that perhaps he did kill to look like that. I promptly squashed it.

"You argued with your friends," he said simply. It wasn't a question. He seemed to accept my silence as an answer, as he continued, "about me."

"Yes."

"You defended me." Again, a statement, not a question. I wondered just how much he'd been listening to. "Thank you. I have no desire to separate you from your friends, nor cause arguments between you. But." I knew there was going to be a but in there somewhere. "I am… grateful, for your kindness."

"I meant what I said," I replied, sinking down on the opposite end of the bed, and sprawling out, though decidedly less gracefully. "I won't let us be separated, and I won't let you go back."

He looked startled for a moment, before casting me a scrutinizing glance. He seemed to find something that he was looking for in my expression, because he smiled. Genuinely, for the first time, he was fully smiling. The change in his demeanor was remarkable, his whole face seemed to light up, and a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders. For a moment I was certain I could see myself in him, but the smile faded and _Mou Hitori No Boku_ returned so quickly that I was sure I'd just imagined it. Though, perhaps…

"What are you going to do about your friends?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I spoke with Joey earlier." He nodded slightly, letting me know that he was aware. I nodded in return and continued, "he's right, of course. I don't know much about you." _Mou Hitori No Boku_ looked away at that, and began to stare fixedly at the wall. "I would like to know more, though I understand that you're telling me what you can. But I meant what I said then too." He looked back at me questioningly. Perhaps he hadn't been listening to everything then. "I told Joey that it didn't matter how much about you that I knew, because I knew in my heart that you would never hurt me. You are my _aibou_, _Mou Hitori No Boku_, the partner of my mind, soul and heart, and if that doesn't give me unusual insight into your character than I don't know what does."

He nodded pensively. "But Joey still does not agree?"

"He's concerned that you're 'dark'," I mumbled, flopping back against the wall, suddenly exhausted.

"He is right, _Aibou_."

"I never said he wasn't," I replied sleepily. "But not all darkness is evil. Nighttime is dark, but that's no reason to fear it."

He was silent for a moment before I heard a quiet, wry chuckle. Well, I never! A chuckle, from _Mou Hitori No Boku_. I like to think I've been a good influence on him.

"If I were able to tell you more about me, would it please your friends?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Did you remember something?"

"No _Aibou_," he said sadly. "I was simply curious. I wish to make things between you and your friends right again, if I am able. I know you care for them deeply."

"I care for you deeply too, you know," I pointed out.

"I know," he said softly.

"And you remember nothing about your past?" I said gently. We'd rather skirted over the issue when it was brought up, and I was, admittedly, desperately curious about the state of his memories. I mean, when he said he didn't remember anything from before the puzzle, did that mean he wasn't even sure how long he'd been there? What did he remember from the puzzle itself? Fortunately, I refrained from voicing my torrent of questions. Somehow, I doubted _Mou Hitori No Boku_ would appreciate it.

"No," he said shortly. He took in a deep breath, and I wondered if I'd made him angry with my question. "I remember nothing more than being in the puzzle, and in the dark, then being released by you." He looked at the wall again, pensively. He was perturbed though, I was beginning to get better at reading his emotions.

Still, it would be nice to know at least how old he was. Or why he was in the puzzle at all. Then, in one of those rare brilliant moments, it hit me.

Maybe _Mou Hitori No Boku_ didn't know anything about himself, but I'll bet there was someone who did, and wrote it down. I remember grandfather telling me about the Millennium Puzzle, and surely such a well known artifact would have records? Carvings, writing, history textbooks. Surely somewhere it would mention the spirit of the puzzle! Maybe a legend of how he came to be. This could be the key to finding his past! I was practically bouncing with excitement now.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_, we're going to the library," I said, grinning wildly.

- - - - -


	5. Discussions

**Notes**: Apologies. I meant to have this out last Friday, but it wasn't finished on time, and then I got distracted by Deathly Hallows. Anyway, I'm hoping to post both this chapter and the next (which I originally intended to post tomorrow, as I'll be going away for the weekend and will be incommunicado), in rapid succession. Hopefully I'll get that one wrapped up by tomorrow evening, but if not I'll be back on Tuesday at the earliest. Remember to review, please! And a big thanks to everyone who did review.

- - - - -

Alright, so we didn't go to the library right away. It was only after I'd pulled myself from my soul room, dashed down the stairs in a veritable blur, rushed through the kitchen, and out the door into the very dark outside that I realized the library closed at six. It was now ten after six. It's moments like these that convince me that the universe has a highly perverse sense of humor. Defeated, I slunk back into the house.

_We'll go tomorrow, Mou Hitori No Boku_, I thought. _I promise. _

I felt a gentle wave of calm reassurance wash over me, and I smiled.

"Yugi?"

I practically jumped out of my skin at the sound of Grandpa's voice. Heart racing, I whirled around, and started chuckling when I saw the look on his face. "Sorry, you scared me, Grandpa."

"Clearly," he said, chuckling slightly. "You must have been very lost in thought to not have heard me coming." He looked at me closely. "Anything I can help you with?"

I paused, staring absently at my Millennium Puzzle. "Actually," I said, coming to a decision. "You can. I was wondering how much you know about the Millennium Puzzle?"

Grandpa smiled. "I figured that's what you were after. We'll talk over dinner Yugi, come sit down."

It actually was a good half hour before we even got talking. Between serving dinner and eating it, both done in companionable silence, however, I was about ready to burst when Grandpa finally pushed away his plate and sat back in his chair.

"Perhaps we should —" he broke off when he saw the look on my face and chuckled. "Alright, we can wash up after." He got comfortable in his chair and looked at me closely, before opening his hands in a gesture of surrender and saying, "what exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Well," I began. I'd been thinking about what I wanted to ask him all dinner, but now, being presented with the opportunity, I found my questions direly inadequate. "What do you know?" Wimpy question, but hopefully something he said would trigger a better one.

"Well, the Millennium Puzzle is Egyptian in origin, which you know," he looked at me and smiled when I nodded in agreement. "It is said to grant the knowledge and powers of darkness to anyone who can solve it. About which, you would know more than I."

I sighed. Well, that was just maddeningly unhelpful.

"And the puzzle is said to be home to a spirit. Which is what you are really asking about, isn't it?"

"He doesn't remember his past," I admitted, staring at the contours of the puzzle and admiring the way the light reflected off it. "I want to help him find it. I was hoping the past of the puzzle itself would hold some clues."

Grandpa looked at me with a look of profound pride. "Yugi, you truly are the kindest child…" He shook his head and smiled. "That is as good a way as any to find answers. There is little doubt that the fates of the puzzle and the spirit that resides within are intertwined. But learning about one, you will learn about the other."

I nodded. I'd already figured that part out, but it was reassuring to have it reiterated. I frowned, as I looked closer at the puzzle. The light didn't seem to properly reflect off it. It was almost as if the puzzle was taking in the light, instead of bouncing it back. The light looked different around it, as if it were swathed in shadows. Peculiar, but not entirely unexpected, I supposed. I wondered if the shadows that I was seeing were the same shadows that had trapped _Mou Hitori No Boku_ for who knows how long. I shuddered slightly, and tore my gaze away from the puzzle. I felt _Mou Hitori No Boku_ stir within me, and I sent a wave of reassurance through our link.

_I'm fine. I was just thinking_, I thought.

I _felt_ him nod. It was the most peculiar sensations imaginable. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he was nodding with his usual stoic acceptance. I smiled slightly at the mental picture that produced.

I looked up to find Grandpa looking at me closely. "What's he like?" he asked, finally. "This spirit of yours?"

I blushed. "He's not really _mine_, he's more … his own," I muttered, still blushing madly.

Grandpa chuckled deeply, and waited for me to stop blushing so deeply.

"But he's… amazing. He's very protective of me, but I think that's partly because he's so glad to be free. He was trapped in the Puzzle, for what I think was a very long time. He can't remember much, and I think that's very painful for him. He wants so badly to remember." I paused, and blushed again at the intent look that Grandpa was giving me. He didn't say anything, and cold fear started to grip my heart. What if he too was afraid of _Mou Hitori No Boku_? What if he wanted to take him away? I started breathing heavily, the beginnings of a panic attack starting. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ stirred inside me, I got the impression that he was opening his eyes sleepily, and taking in his surroundings carefully. He was watching now, I could tell.

"You said a lot about how he feels, Yugi," Grandpa said finally, a slight frown on his face. "But how do _you_ feel?"

"I trust him," I said immediately. "I don't believe he would hurt me. He wants to protect me. He's my friend."

Grandpa looked at me for another long, agonizing moment before his face relaxed. "Very well. If you speak so highly of him, I suppose I'm bound to like the fellow."

Relief flooded my veins, and I physically sagged down into my chair. "Thank you, thank you, Grandpa." I smiled, fully and genuinely, and murmured, "thank you" once more.

He frowned again. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

"Joey, Téa and Tristan," I said, slowly, "they don't trust him."

"And you feared I wouldn't either?" he said. I was unsurprised that he had read me like an open book. He was highly insightful on his off days, darn creepy when he was at the top of his game.

"Umm," I replied sheepishly.

He chuckled. "No, I trust your judgement, Yugi. If you trust him, then I do too. Your friends will come around in time, I suspect that they're only concerned for you because they care."

"They wanted to take my puzzle away," I said quietly.

"Hmm," was the enigmatic reply. Finally, when I looked about ready to explode with anticipation Grandpa continued, "I'm not surprised Yugi. People often fear what they don't understand. They really are just genuinely concerned for you. So much so, that they have forgotten to stop and take your feelings into account. They will remember, in time."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," I said morosely.

"No," he smiled kindly. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

We shared a moment of companionable silence before Grandpa stood up. "Help and old man with these plates, would you Yugi?"

I grinned, suddenly feeling lighter than I had since this whole fiasco began.

"Thanks Grandpa," I said.

"Anytime Yugi. Now, kindly grab a pair of rubber gloves and start washing. These plates won't clean themselves, you know." He was grinning at me, and there was no harshness in his tone. Without intending it, I found myself grinning back just as widely.

- - - - - -

I did manage to get to the library the next day, dashing there right after school had ended and burying myself in a heap of books on Ancient Egypt. So far I'd had no luck. I wasn't quite sure what exactly to look for, I was searching for any and all references to the Millennium Puzzle, but I was starting to wonder if perhaps it had another name that I wasn't aware of. Still, nothing I'd come across so far seemed to be even remotely related.

I sighed, and grumbled wordlessly in frustration. I flipped through yet another "History of Egypt" resource book, long since having resorted to skimming the pages for anything that looked useful. I turned the page, and looked closely at the picture of hieroglyphs that was printed there.

"Can you read it?" I asked _Mou Hitori No Boku_ quietly. I could feel his presence actively in the back of my mind, signally that he was watching what was going on. Somehow the knowledge that he was actively participating seemed to relieve me. It would be nice to have a second set of eyes. And I suppose it was unsurprising, no doubt he was highly interested.

_It is familiar to me_, he replied, his words like caresses in my mind. Low, baritone tingle, that captured my undivided attention effortlessly. It felt almost soft, if someone's thoughts could be described as such. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ certainly seemed to encourage me to stretch the limits of my adjectives, often leaving my far behind, wordless to explain the sensations his presence seemed to elicit. I almost couldn't remember a time before it. I certainly don't know what I'd do now, if he were to leave. I'd feel empty. Alone.

It was a slightly alarming realization that I couldn't live alone in my own mind anymore. But when I remembered how _right_ this felt, how complete he made me, it seemed completely immaterial.

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ brought me out of my thoughts when he sent softly, _no. I am not able to read it._ His voice seemed laced with an emotion that I couldn't quite place, but I strove quickly to send a wave of reassurance through our link.

I turned the page again, away from the hieroglyphs, only to find a picture of Anubis, the god of the dead, overseeing the weighing of the heart, a scene from the Book of the Dead. The feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, sat on one end of the scale, and the heart of the deceased on the other. I ran my fingers lightly over the feather, a symbol of truth and justice, hoping desperately for some inspiration.

"Well, perhaps you're not even from Egypt," I said finally. It was an idea I'd briefly entertained, though something in my heart seemed to doubt it. "I mean, we know the artifact, the puzzle itself, is Egyptian, based on the hieroglyphs and the eye of Horus, but you could have been sealed in it years, centuries, even millennia after it was made. Hopefully if we can trace the puzzle itself throughout history, we can find the point where it intersects with your own past." I said all this as reassuringly as possible, but I'm not sure it helped. _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s reply was indecisive at best.

'_Perhaps_' was all he said. I wondered briefly if he felt the same doubt at that theory that I felt, so instinctively? I decided not to ask, however. I felt the tendrils of _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s consciousness retreat fro my mind, as he returned to his own soul room once more. That was a clear sign to me that he didn't want to talk anymore. I sighed in defeat. Oh, _Mou Hitori No Boku_, I wish so dearly that I could help you.

I returned to my (so far) fruitless search, determined to find something, anything, that would help him find out who he was. It had to be here somewhere. Somewhere, in some obscure passage, in one of the many books that lay in a huge pile before me, lay the answers that we were so desperately seeking. It had to be only a matter of time before we found them.

"Yug?" I jumped slightly, knocking over a large volume of "Our Oriental Heritage" which hit the floor with a loud 'thunk'. The sound earned me a reproving "shh!" from the librarian, and I winced apologetically. Looking up, I saw Joey, Téa and Tristan all standing in front of me, looking apprehensive.

"Uh, hi guys," I ducked under the table to pick up the book and slowed my breathing to an acceptable rate. Geez, was it everyone's personal mission to sneak up on me?

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Téa asked. It was pretty obvious that she didn't really care what the answer was, but that she felt like she ought to say something. Joey shuffled from foot to foot, looking awkward.

"Reading," I said flatly. "If you're going to stay you might as well take a seat."

"Actually," said Téa before Joey could sink down into a chair, "we were wondering if you would like to go for a walk with us. We were going to the park."

"I'm kind of busy —"

"Yugi, please," she said. "We really need to talk. I think Joey, Tristan and I have some things to say, and we can't really do that here."

I sighed, weighing my options. I wanted to finish my research, but at the same time, they were coming forward, wanting to talk to me. Maybe this was our chance to patch things up? But could I really abandon the search for _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s past like this?

_Aibou_. I started slightly. I hadn't realized that he had been listening. _You should go make peace with your friends. These books will still be here, but your friends might not. I can wait._

I frowned. _Are you sure?_

_Yes, Aibou. I appreciate your want to help me, but your friends should come first. Your friends mean a great deal to you, and to make peace with them would make you happy. If waiting a day or two to continue the search for my past is the price that must be paid for your happiness, than I will gladly pay it. I can wait._

I smiled, sending warmth to _Mou Hitori No Boku_. He really was wonderful. _Thank you_.

I felt him smile, he left my mind with a soft caress and retreated once again to his soul room.

I looked up at Téa, who was looking at me with an indecipherable expression. "Alright," I said. "Let's go."

I did check out three books for later this evening, vowing to not give up the search entirely, and followed my friends to the park. It was an excruciatingly long walk there, as I was somewhat dreading the coming confrontation. I knew it probably wouldn't be very pleasant, but I also knew it needed to be done.

As, apparently, did they. That was surely a good sign, that they were willing to approach me at all, wasn't it? Perhaps they really did want to make peace.

Finally, Téa turned to me and took a deep breath. "We still want to be your friend, Yugi. We want this fight to stop."

"We just want everything to be normal," added Joey, "like it was before."

"So do I," I said carefully, wondering just how they meant to go about achieving this.

"So," said Joey, slowly. "So, we want to talk to … him."

"What?" I said, surprised. That was not at all what I was expecting.

"We want to talk to him," he repeated, more firmly this time. "You said you trust him, but we haven't ever really met him. So, we want to have a chance to judge him for ourselves."

"Not so much judge," cut in Téa, correctly interpreting my expression of perturbation at Joey's choice of words. "As meet. We want a chance to get to know him."

Gently I reached out to _Mou Hitori No Boku_. _Were you listening?_ I asked.

_Yes._

_And?_ I said slightly impatiently.

He sighed. _If they wish to meet me, then I shall oblige. Though I am not sure I like it. _

I wasn't sure I liked it either, but I didn't mention it. _Thank you._

"Alright," I said, looking straight at Joey. "He's agreed."

"Good," said Tristan, and he sent me a small smile. "Hopefully we can put all this behind us soon then."

"Hopefully," I agreed, and then I relinquished control to _Mou Hitori No Boku_, and hung back to watch what was about to unfold.

- - - - - -


	6. Darkness

**Notes**: Hurray! So I found access to a wifi network, which is really good. I had this done last night, but there were a couple bits in need of some clean up and I didn't want to post it until I'd at least fixed a couple things. So I figured I'd just take my laptop with me on the off chance that I found a free network on this wacky road-trip I've been roped into, and sure enough I found one. So, luckily, you get an update. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this one! Remember to drop me a note and tell me what you think.

- - - - -

"Greetings Joey, Tristan, Téa." _Mou Hitori No Boku_ inclined his head politely to each of my friends as he addressed them. "I am _Mou Hitori No Yugi_."

They looked decidedly nervous. Admittedly, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ can be a bit of an imposing personality.

"Hello," said Téa nervously, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" he asked, not unkindly. He was holding back, out of respect for me, I suspected. Though I could feel the tension in him, and I knew he didn't wish to be having this conversation. He was out of his element, as it were, having no bad guys to fight off, and no shadow games to play. I was touched that he was willing to come out of his shell and speak to them, as I knew he was doing it only for me. He truly wished for peace between us once more, and wished for it simply because it would make me happy. It was moments like this when I couldn't understand why my friends feared him so. He was so kind, so willing to bend to my every whim. He was willing to go out of his way, willing to belay the search for his past, simply in the hope that my friends would make peace with me, because he knew it would make me happy.

And these were the same friends that feared him and wanted to trap him in the darkness once more. The bizarre irony was startling. I sent wave after wave of gratitude and reassurance to him, and finally, slowly, felt him relax a bit. He was still very cautious, waiting to see what they would say.

Téa cleared her throat nervously. "Well, as we told Yugi earlier, we don't really know you."

"We just wanted to meet you for ourselves," added Tristan, equally nervously.

"And, you know, make sure you aren't gunna hurt Yug," Joey said, more bravely than the other two, and perhaps more unwisely.

I felt _Mou Hitori No Boku_ flare with indignation at the accusation, but he promptly squashed it and replied civilly, "you may ask me any questions that you wish. I will not answer all of them, most likely, but those I do answer I will answer truthfully."

"Where do you come from?" asked Téa intently.

"My spirit was housed in the Millennium Puzzle, and I was only released when Yugi completed it," he said simply. A euphemised way of phrasing things if I've ever heard one.

"What do you want with Yug?" asked Joey harshly, scarce seconds after _Mou Hitori No Boku_ had stopped speaking. I winced inwardly. Oh, Joey, please don't make this difficult. Once again I felt his words grate _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s patience, and once again he steeled himself and replied calmly, "I want only to see Yugi happy. He is my _aibou_, and as such I cannot yet live without him. But he has been very kind to me, perhaps undeservedly so." Oh, _Mou Hitori No Boku_, it was never undeserved, I thought, and sent him another wave of reassurance. I felt him acknowledge it, but derived no definable feeling from his response. He continued aloud, "and I wish to repay him in any way that I can."

"So yous can't live without, Yug, huh?" said Joey, clearly ignoring all the important points of what _Mou Hitori No Boku_ had just said and focusing instead on what he considered the incriminating details. "You're some kind of parasite then."

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ stiffened, slowly becoming truly angry. "I am more of a symbiotic partner, as I, in turn, provide protection for Yugi, while he gives me light, and life."

Joey processed this silently, frowning deeply, as Téa cast both him and _Mou Hitori No Boku_ anxious looks and Tristan simply looked contemplative. Surprisingly, it was Tristan who broke the silence.

"I honestly don't quite know what to make of you," he said simply, "but you've protected us before, and if Yugi reckons you're trust worthy, then I suppose that's good enough for me." He held out his hand to _Mou Hitori No Boku_, and stepped forward.

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ grasped his hand firmly, and sent him a small look of gratitude, before nodding politely and saying simply, "thank you."

Slightly nervous, Tristan stepped back again. "Yeah, man. You're welcome."

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ turned to Téa and Joey with the air of someone calmly waiting to receive judgement. To an outsider he appeared at ease, standing calmly with his arms crossed and an inscrutable expression on his face. To me he seemed like a panther ready to strike. He had been irked by Joey's words, and was, so far, keeping himself in check, clearly waiting for what Joey would say next.

"I don' trust you," said Joey finally. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ un-crossed his arms, his body tense with pent up anger. "But I won't get rid of you. Yug wants to keep you, and it would ruin our friendship to take you away from him. So I want you to swear to me dat you will never hurt him." Joey took a step forward as he said this. If he was nervous of _Mou Hitori No Boku_ he didn't show it.

"I want you to _swear_ dat you'll never harm so much as a hear on his head, or I _will _hunt you down and hurt you."

Oh, Joey, what have you done?

"I would _never_ harm my _aibou_," _Mou Hitori No Boku_ hissed, the air around him crackling with suppressed power. "How _dare_ you even suggest such a thing?" This was definitely not doing wonders for his reputation amongst my friends. Téa looked terrified as she silently moaned the word, "Joey" and backed away slowly.

"Back down, man," said Tristan, also moving away, and trying to pull Joey with him. But Joey would have nothing of it.

"Yous living in his body! Takin' over his mind! And dat's not hurtin' him?" Joey said, moving forwards, completely mindless of the complete volume of _Mou Hitori No Boku_'s suppressed rage, and how little was holding it in check.

Oh, Joey, please, stop, I pleaded silently.

"I would _never_ hurt him," repeated _Mou Hitori No Boku_.

"Well I think different," said Joey flatly. "It's obvious yous dark, and yous just using him 'cuz you got no body of your own. Maybe there was a reason yous was trapped in that puzzle. But, oh, yes, you can' remember. How very convenient."

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ recoiled as if he'd been slapped, and the last of his self control snapped. Gathering the shadows around him, he used them to shove Joey back through the air, so that he fell sprawling several feet away.

_Mou Hitori No Boku_ walked right up to him and pinned him to the ground. "I spare you from the shadow games because, and only because, you are my _aibou_'s friend. If you did not mean so much to him, I would not hesitate to doom you to the shadow realm. But know this, I do not take well to being threatened. Do so again, and I will not be so lenient." Then, having said all there was to say, he promptly released Joey and strode out of the park.

We walked all the way home, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ seething the whole while, despite my feeble attempts to console him. As soon as we passed through the front door of my house _Mou Hitori No Boku_ suddenly retreated, without warning, to his soul room and left me standing stupidly in the entrance hall.

"Oh, Joey, what have you done?" I said aloud, before trudging dejectedly up to my room, and falling face down onto my bed. I buried my face deep in my pillow hoping that suffocating myself would help solve some of my problems.

Maybe if I just rolled over and died everything would get better, I thought absently. Almost immediately a wave of alarm passed through me, and _Mou Hitori No Boku_ stirred agitatedly.

I actually smiled, though it was perhaps a vastly inappropriate reaction. Closing my eyes, I focused and drew myself into my soul room once more.

He was standing in the doorway, waiting for me. "I didn't mean it," I said immediately.

He nodded, and strode jerkily to the bed, throwing himself onto it with perhaps a little more vigor than usual. I could feel the anger radiating off him in waves, and moved cautiously towards him, finally sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I am sorry," he said, at the same time I said the same thing. I looked at him, completely bewildered, as he gave a rather startling impression of a deer in the headlights. "What are you sorry for?" I asked finally, after having gotten over the shock of having said the same thing at the same time. Perhaps sharing brains was effecting us more than we knew. I filed that tidbit away as something to ponder at a later date.

"I have damaged the friendship between you and Joey, perhaps irreparably," he said, with what I suspected was a hint of shame. He looked steadfastly at the wall, something which, I was beginning to realize, signified that he was unsettled in some way.

"Joey also damaged the friendship," I said resolutely. "He shouldn't have said that to you."

"Shouldn't he?"

I blinked. It had never occurred to me that _Mou Hitori No Boku_ could be experiencing self-doubt. Before I could comment on this he continued. "You have given me so much… Given me light, and life. What have I given you in return? I have used you. And he was right about the puzzle, what if I was imprisoned in it because I committed some crime? It must surely have been a punishment." He shuddered slightly, clearly lost in recollections of his time there.

"I don't believe it," I said, placing my hand on top of his as a tactile reassurance. I was surprised at the feeling of his hand under mine. I'd always expected it to feel a bit transparent, as I'd always considered _Mou Hitori No Boku_ to be simply an independent spirit. But it felt warm, and _real_, more real than anything I'd ever felt. I felt a tingle run up my arm, touch every fibre of my body, then rush back out again. I shuddered, and looked up at him, only to find that he was looking back at me with eyes wide. I swallowed, my throat suddenly uncomfortably dry, and licked my lips nervously. "I don't believe it," I repeated, slowly gaining my confidence. "I don't think that you were a criminal. And I don't care if you're dark. You call me your light, and therefore you must be my darkness. But darkness isn't all bad. The moon and the stars are some of the most beautiful things in existence, and you can't see them by day. You are my darkness, my _yami_. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He was still staring at me, eyes wide. Slowly, his eyes travelled down to our hands, and with a sort of precise deliberateness that only he could accomplish, he turned his hand over and laced our fingers together. Once again I felt that same explosion of feeling. He felt so solid, so warm, so _alive_; I found it completely astounding. I squeezed his hand, and felt him squeeze back just as tightly.

"You've given me confidence," I said finally. He looked at me inquisitively, and cocked his head to the side.

"You said you hadn't given me anything in return," I said, clarifying. "Which is blatantly untrue. You stopped the bullies that were out to get me. You protected me, I'd hardly call that nothing. But more than that, I'm not the same person I was when I solved the puzzle." I looked up at the same wall he was so fond of staring at. "When I solved the puzzle, I made a wish. I wished for friends. At first I thought that Joey, Tristan and Téa had been the answer to my wish, but now, I think I may have been wrong. I think it was you."

"You've changed me," I continued, slowly gaining speed and confidence. "I'm not the same person I was before. Before I met you I couldn't stand up to a wet paper bag, but now, now I feel like a braver person. I feel like my opinions are worth something, that _I'm _worth something." I paused before adding, "I like myself better now."

There was a moment of companionable silence before _Mou Hitori No Boku_ spoke. "I too, am not the same as I was. When I was released from the puzzle, I was… wild. I had no knowledge of anything, and wished only to bathe in the light that I had lacked for so long. But over time, as I came to know you, I have changed. There was a time when I would have sent Joey to the Shadow Realm without a second's thought for what he said today." There was a brief pause before, "I too, like myself better now."

We didn't speak any more that night, simply because there was nothing left to say. I can't ever say I've understood anyone more than I understood him in that moment. But there was no doubt that something had shifted that day. That, in all of Joey's attempts to draw us apart, he had succeeded in bringing us further together. And as I lay on my bed in my soul room, with _Mou Hitori No Boku_ resting next to me and our hands still entwined, I realized just how _right_ all of this felt.

We truly were partners, and I knew that I could never now bear to be parted from him. He was my other half, my _aibou_, my _yami_. Partner to my mind, soul and heart. I wondered how things could change so much in such a short period of time. It hadn't been all that long since I'd solved the puzzle, yet before that I could never have imagined how complete, how whole I felt now. And now I could never imagine living without it. My entire world had rearranged the day I'd met him, and I couldn't possibly be more happy about it. Happier than I'd been in a long time, despite the horrible day I'd had, I let myself fall asleep, reveling in the warmth of _Mou Hitori No Boku_ beside me, and wishing that we could stay like this forever.

- - - - -


	7. Denominations

**Notes**: And after a horridly long wait, an update! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I hit a huge wall with this, as it's really just an interim chapter and I couldn't quite seem to get what I wanted out of it. Fortunately I've got the next chapters more thoroughly planned out, so I shouldn't wind up with this problem again. A big thank you to everyone that's dropped a review! I really appreciate all the great responses I've received for this, and I, naturally, always appreciate any concrit you've got to offer.

This is unbetaed, my apologies.

- - - - -

Unfortunately, though it greatly begrudges me to admit it, I'm short. As such, I tend to get overlooked occasionally (despite my determinedly outrageous hairstyle). So, I guess no-one realised that I might actually be home, and wanting to visit my own kitchen that particular morning.

I hadn't intended to eavesdrop, really. It just sort of happened that way. Though, I felt rather justified, as I was having a horrid morning, and they were talking about me. I'd awoken alone in my soul room, feeling content and complete. At least, until I remembered that I hadn't fallen asleep alone. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ had retreated to his own room, and I wasn't quite brave enough to go find him myself. Personally, I never wanted to enter that labyrinth alone again. Still his absence brought up many awkward questions. Namely, why did he dash off without so much as a 'good morning, Yugi?', did he hate it? Worse, regret it? Had I crossed some unknown boundary, accidentally violated some spirit taboo? And, most disconcerting of all was the nagging question: did he only tolerate me because he had to?

It was surprising, how in just a short time he'd come to mean so much to me. It wasn't really that I just enjoyed talking with him, though that was certainly part of it, but it was more that. I suddenly felt empty, like I no longer had that strong, confident presence backing me up. I knew that he was still here, of course, I could sense, vaguely, that he was in his soul room. But he seemed distant, and withdrawn. Frankly, it bothered me far more than it should have. Which, in turn, bothered me even more.

Needless to say I spent a long time moping around in bed that morning. I toyed with the idea of calling out to him, but I wasn't really sure I even wanted to talk about it, (or that I even _could_ talk about it — I certainly couldn't keep it straight in my own mind). Still, I managed to work myself up into a state of supreme agitation.

Finally, in exasperation and hunger, I decided to go find some food. It was then that I heard the voices.

Three voices, specifically. And, more to the point, Grandpa's, Téa's and Joey's voices.

"It's about Yugi, sir," Téa's voice rang clearly in the quiet hallway. As quietly as I could I crept down the stairs and crouched down behind the door, catching a glimpse through the crack and listening intently.

"Hmm, I thought it might be," Grandpa said, clearing the table and filling the sink with suds. "You might as well have a seat." He gestured towards the small table.

"We're worried about Yugi," said Téa.

"Is this about _Mou Hitori No Yugi_?" Grandpa interrupted casually.

"He doesn' seem t' understand," Joey said loudly. "Dis spirit could be dangerous!"

"Do you think he's dangerous?" asked Grandpa, as he stacked plates in the sink.

"He threw me halfway across da park, ya I'd call dat dangerous," said Joey flatly.

"Did he?" Grandpa mused, and I felt a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach. What if Grandpa thought _Mou Hitori No Boku_ was dangerous too? What if he tried to take him away?

"But he keeps takin' it like it's a personal assult, ya know?" Joey continued. "But we only want to help."

There was a pause as Grandpa moved about in the kitchen, and the hallways was filled with the sound of clanking plates. "Well," said Grandpa finally. "At the risk of sounding like a dotty old man, I'd say you should let him be."

There was a sound of a chair being pushed back on the floor, and I heard footsteps moving around the kitchen. Nervously, I sunk down even lower and held my breath. I could see Joey's jacket from here, and Téa's hands where they lay on the table.

Joey spoke, from a place alarmingly close to the door, "how can we leave him be wit' somethin' dat we're not sure is safe?"

I heard Grandpa sigh. "If you're going to be standing anyway, do me a favour and help and old man with these dishes, will you?"

I sighed in relief as I heard Joey move to the other side of the kitchen, and away from the door.

"I'll help too," added Téa, and again there was the sound of a chair moving on the floor. It was silent for a good minute. Long enough for me to start fidgeting, anyway. After all, I was hungry, and crouching in a tiny corner watching my friends through a crack in the door was not my idea of a good time. Just as I was about to stand up and make my entrance I heard Grandpa speak.

"Now, you've come where to ask for my advice, and I'm going to give it to you. I doubt you'll like it much, but I ask you to at least consider what I'm saying to you."

"We'll listen," said Téa quietly. I crouched forward a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of the sink through the crack.

"Yugi is your friend," Grandpa began. "But he is not someone for you to control. You can advise him, just as I am now advising you, but you cannot force him to do anything he is not willing to do."

"But—" began Joey, however Grandpa spoke over him.

"Yugi is free to make his own decisions, and I trust him to do so. He's a smart boy, and an excellent judge of character."

"Yes," said Téa quickly, "but Yugi's not the problem, it's _Mou Hitori No Yugi_ that we're worried about."

"I understand that you're concerned, and that you have my grandson's best interests at heart, but making him choose between you and the spirit of the puzzle will do no good at all," Grandpa said resolutely, and I grinned in delight. Oh, thank you, Grandpa! Thank you!

"We're worried about him," said Téa.

"I have found no evidence that _Mou Hitori No Yugi_ intends to do my grandson any harm. In fact, the only thing that _is_ harming him, is this fight that you are having. My advice is that you trust Yugi. He is not a foolish boy, and needs friends who support him more than friends who try to control him."

There was a very long pause before Grandpa sighed loudly. "I am sorry, I don't intend to be hurtful. But you asked for my advice, and that is what I have to say. You have been excellent friends to Yugi. I've seen a remarkable change in him, ever since he met you two, and Tristan. You've done wonders for him, and I don't mean to claim that you've been poor friends. But I beg you to rethink this fight of yours, and perhaps bestow a bit more trust in Yugi."

"Thank you for your time, sir," said Téa quietly, but Joey wasn't quite finished yet. "Have you ever seen him?" he asked.

"No, I can't say that I have."

"He's dark. He grows tall, and confident. He plays dese games… and he plays dem to win. He's not like Yugi, he's dangerous."

"There are very few people in the world like my grandson," said Grandpa mildly, and I felt a warm rush of pleasure at the compliment, though I wasn't quite sure what he meant by it. "Have a good day Joey, you too Téa."

When I was sure they'd left I stood up, and crept into the kitchen. Grandpa chuckled from behind me, and I jumped in surprise.

"I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding," he grinned cheerfully and planted a bowl of cereal on the table. "Come sit."

"You knew I was listening?" I asked, not bothering to pretend I wasn't.

"I had a hunch," he said, a frighteningly cheerful twinkle present in his eye.

"Sorry," I said meekly, though I doubted that he was angry at me.

"Just eat your breakfast" was his only reply. And, surprisingly cheerfully, I did.

- - - -

_Mou Hitori No Boku_'s presence made itself known later that evening. I almost jumped when I felt the gentle pressure of his mind against my own. With quite a bit of trepidation I reached out to him. _Mou Hitori No Boku? _I inquired silently.

For a long moment I thought he was ignoring me until suddenly I felt a weight on the bed next to me. With a startled yelp I jumped up, scattering the books I'd been perusing. He looked at me with something akin to amusement, and I with wonder.

"You…" I gaped, unable to complete process what I was seeing. "You're real."

"Quite," he said mildly. He stood and strode over to the window. He wasn't quite corporeal, I noticed, as the light that came through the window seemed to pass through him. Cautiously, I reached over and gave his shoulder a gentle shove. It was solid.

"You…" I paused, not quite sure what I was trying to say. "I…" again, I stopped, at a loss for words. "How?"

"I focused," he said, as if that would explain everything, still staring out the window. "It is not quite… real." He held a hand up and examined it with what seemed like disappointment and disapproval. "Still, it is an improvement."

"Can you…" I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

I swallowed. Hard.

"I suspect that I am visible only to you," he said finally, as he turned and went to pick up the books I'd dropped. "I am still linked with the puzzle, and I have not separated myself from your mind. This… form, I believe, is simply an extension of your mind."

"So you're like an invisible friend?" I suppressed a nervous giggle rather poorly at that statement, and was forced to turn it into a fake-sounding cough to cover it up. Blushing furiously, I bent down to pick up the last of my books hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Indeed," he said. He sounded very amused, though I wasn't sure if it was my statement or my desperate attempts to cover up my reaction that had amused him.

"So, is there anything you want to do?" I questioned nervously. "I mean, you must've been in the puzzle for ages. Maybe you could get a chance to … stretch your legs? Do something you haven't in ages or something. You know, get some exercise."

He looked at me for a minute with an indecipherable look that made me shuffle my feet nervously, and he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something. Then, suddenly, he shut his mouth with an audible 'crack', and turned his face away to look out the window. For a brief moment I thought I'd seen a faint blush on his cheeks, but when I looked closer it was gone. I decided I must have imagined it.

"No," he said finally, and his voice sounded awfully strangled. "I do not require… exercise."

"Oh," I said, feeling rather silly. "Well, I'm going to keep looking up information on the Millennium Puzzle. So, if you want to wander around or anything, that's fine."

He walked over to the bed and grabbed a book off the pile, passing another to me. "I will assist you," he said simply.

"O-okay." Damn stutter.

I spent many awkward minutes skimming through pages and pages of information on the Heretic Pharaoh, Akhenaten; who I discovered, much to my own fascination, had been the first of the Egyptian rules to support a monotheistic-based society. I found myself completely unable to focus on what I was reading, however, as I wanted to ask _Mou Hitori No Boku_ about why he'd fled my soul room that morning. It was a bit ridiculous, and I felt rather girly for worrying about it so much, but the desire to ask refused to leave me alone. I chewed on the end of my pencil while contemplating how best to phrase my question.

Much to my surprise, it was actually _Mou Hitori No Boku_ who broached the subject. "What is troubling you, _aibou_?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked, almost instinctually. He raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well," I began, still chewing nervously on the pencil. "It's about this morning." I looked at him, almost pleading for him to understand what I was asking, and not force me to actually _ask_ the question. Unfortunately for me, he simply frowned and looked confused.

I licked my lips nervously, and added, "you were gone."

He was still frowning. "I wished to be alone, to think. Did you require my presence this morning, _aibou_? I felt no fear from you. Did something happen?" He began to sound very worried, and he stood up as if to defend me from whatever it was that was bothering me.

"No, nothing happened, _Mou Hitori No Boku_," I said quickly. "I just…" I sighed, and turned back to my book wishing I'd never began this conversation. "Never mind."

I could still feel him watching me, and I could almost sense the frown on his face. "It bothers you greatly," he said finally. "I wish to know what I have done to upset you, so I may never do it again."

"Nothing, you haven't done anything wrong," I said quickly. "Just drop it."

"But _aibou_—"

"Please, _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

He sat back down on the bed, and I felt the mattress dip under his weight. I got the distinct feeling from the way he was sitting so stiffly that he didn't want to drop the topic, but in a resigned voice he said, "as you wish, Yugi."

After another long bout of awkward silence I decided I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not angry at you," I said, tossing the book aside, long since having given up on gleaning anything from it at this time.

"But you are perturbed," he said, gently laying his book aside and moving closer to me. I shifted nervously, not used to being in such close contact with him. I licked my lips nervously, as my throat began to feel suddenly dry. Just what had I got myself into?

"I just didn't know why you'd left," I said finally, looking down at my feet so I wouldn't have to see what he thought of me. "I thought it was something I'd done."

"Oh," he said finally. "I am sorry _aibou_."

"It's not really your fault," I said, examining the hole in my left sock with unusual scrutiny. In a desperate attempt to change the subject I simply said the first thing that came to my mind. "You need a name."

I felt him stiffen beside me in surprise and I muttered, "sorry."

"I have told you that I do not recall my name," he said slowly.

"I know," I replied quickly. "That's not what I meant. It's just that you have so many names for me, _aibou_, _hikari_, and, Yugi, but all I ever call you is _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

"I like being considered your other self," he said quietly, and I wondered briefly if I'd in some way offended him. I looked up from my sock, and saw that he was looking out the window once more. I've discovered that _Mou Hitori No Boku_ tends to stare off into space when he's perturbed or thinking, and I was worried about the fact that he was doing either of these.

"I like considering you _Mou Hitori No Boku_ too. It's just, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ is an awfully long name. Plus, it seems more like a title, than a name. And, I do think that you're your own person, not just another me. I mean, we are partners, I'm your _aibou_ and you're mine, but you're still _you_ not just another me." I paused to consider what I'd just said. "That thought seemed so coherent in my mind," I lamented. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ chucked deeply, and it shook the bed slightly, sending small tingles throughout my own body.

"So what do you wish to call me?" he asked finally.

"Well, I'd like to call you my _aibou_ too, if you don't mind."

"I would be honoured," he interjected smoothly, and I blushed slightly. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about his choice of the word 'honoured', but I wasn't quite sure I was happy with it. I didn't want him to feel like I was some grand puppet master handing out titles and goodies to all my renting spirits. I, however, let it slide for the moment.

"But I was thinking," I said, a little bit more unsure about how he would take to this name. "You call me _hikari_. But if I'm light, and we're partners, than that would make you _yami_."

He stiffened again, and I frowned. "I don't mean it in a bad way," I began. "I don't think that you're evil, or anything. Simply that you are my darkness, my _aibou_, and my other half. You call me _hikari_, why shouldn't I call you _yami_ in return? I meant what I said before, not all darkness is an evil. And it means that we are connected, for there can be no light without dark and no dark without light."

"I do not like the darkness, _aibou_. I have had more than enough darkness during my time in the puzzle."

Instinctively I reached out and grasped his hand, offering what comfort I could. The feeling of contact was astounding. I'd half expected to go right through him, despite my previous touch-tests. But he felt as real here as he had in my soul room, and that simple touch seemed to awaken every nerve ending in my body. A jolt of energy surged through me, and then back out again leaving me reeling in its wake. I swallowed and stared down at our joined hands trying to sort out what I was feeling, and what it meant to me.

"I promised you'd never have to go back there," I said, as I laced our fingers together. "I said it, and I meant it."

"_Hikari_," he murmured, sounding almost as astounded as I was.

I looked up at him and grinned, squeezing his hand gently. "_Yami_."

- - - - -


	8. Descisions

**Notes**:Oh, goodness! It's been _ages_. I managed to get caught up in life, and before I knew it a month had gone by! Anyway, _mea culpa_, in pennance I give you: an update. Feel free to toss rotten tomatoes and the horrible author, I deserve it.

If anyone's still out there, reviews are always appreciated. Again, sorry for the wait. The good news is: this is almost complete! Just a chapter or two more to wrap a couple things up and that will be the end of it. (My goodness, a near-completed story… o.O It boggles the mind).

Much love,

the Second Coming.

**- - - -**

Finally, after days and days of endless searching, I'd found it. I could barely believe what I was reading, the words on the page before me seemed far too good to be true. I had found it. I had found _him_. I'd found him, not in an encyclopaedia or a weighty history text as I'd been expecting, but in a battered paperback edition of a little-known guide to Egyptian myths and tales that had been stuffed in the furthest, dustiest and remotest corner of the library. _Mou Hitori No Boku_, I called out, bubbling over with excitement. I felt his presence instantly, he must have sensed the urgency of my call. I could tell that he was reading the passage, but he seemed exceptionally schooled and blank.

_It is said that there remains one Pharaoh unaccounted for. The Nameless Pharaoh, who was reputed to have given his own life for the sake of his people in order to seal away the darkness. _

I wondered what he was thinking. I wondered if this had sparked any memories for him. I wondered if he'd leave me. The last thought drifted, seemingly randomly, through my consciousness, but managed to fill me with a deep-seated fear. I knew that I did _not_ want him to go. But, at the same time, I had no right to force him to stay either. If this information should prompt the return of his memories, than who am I to stop him from leaving? The words that had seemed at first to be a godsend now taunted me from the pages of the open book.

_The Pharaoh was said to have been the wielder of an item of magnificent power. The Millennium Puzzle, chief amongst the seven Millennium Items, was the symbol of his house, and his power. It was with that puzzle that he drew forth his power to seal the darkness away forever, sacrificing his own life in the process. _

"I remember," he said softly. He was staring at the page blankly, clearly lost in thought. "I remember… Pharaoh."

"I'm guessing that you were sealed in the puzzle by accident then," I said quietly. "But at least now you know."

"The Nameless Pharaoh," he said. "I recall voices, but they are faint and indiscriminate. And the darkness, ever present…"

I reached forward, unsure how to comfort him. I settled with grasping his hand with my own, giving it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. I gave a decidedly un-manly squeak of alarm when my arm was suddenly yanked and I was pulled towards him, colliding with his chest. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me even closer, and I felt a warmth run through me that rushed out to the farthest reaches of my extremities and then back, to settle somewhere in my abdomen. He was so horribly distracting.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku_?" I ventured, my voice somewhat muffled as my face was pressed snugly into his shoulder. I felt him exhale, and warm air rushed past my ear. The strange tingly feeling in my stomach intensified tenfold.

"Thank you," he said, and I'd never heard anything more sincere in my life.

"Don't mention it," I managed to squeak back.

"I do not remember much," he said, his chest rumbling delightfully with each word he spoke. "But what I do recall is owed entirely to your efforts. I am very grateful, for all you have done."

"I wanted to help," I said, slowly relaxing and resigning myself to being trapped in his arms (truthfully I didn't really mind all that much). "I'm glad something's come back. That's a good sign. Memories take time, the rest of them will come eventually, I'm sure."

"You give so freely, _hikari_," he murmured.

"I give because I can. I'm glad I can give. I grateful for what I have, and will gladly help anyone who is in need."

"You are truly extraordinary," he said softly.

I was glad that I was stuffed in his shoulder, at least this way I was fairly sure he couldn't see how brightly I was blushing. "I'm really not. I'm not anything exciting. I can't _do_ much of anything. I've never been particularly athletic or good-looking —"

"You give yourself no credit, _hikari_. You solved the puzzle, and thus managed to outwit all those who tried before you. You have an uncommon kindness, and a willingness to help others that is rare." He pulled back a bit, and looked down at me, smirking deviously. "And as for your looks… I find you _very_ good-looking."

I blushed again. Amazing how I could do that without ever actually internally combusting. It's a gift, my single natural talent. "Yes, but you're biased," I mumbled. "You look almost exactly like me."

"Hm," he agreed, still smirking. He seemed to be looking for something, and he stared at me with an intensity that made me shiver in anticipation. The air around us seemed to almost crackle with energy, and his touch against my skin burned like a brand. Every tiny movement left a trail of tingles running madly across my skin. Almost painfully slowly he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Yugi…"

I licked my lips, wondering when and how my throat had got so unbelievably dry. Suddenly his lips were on mine, and I was once again pressed flush up against his body. It was complete and undeniable bliss. I'd never felt bliss before, but I was certain this was it. Every nerve ending in my body seemed to be standing up on end. I had never, ever felt this alive before.

The somewhat ironic thought that I'd just uncovered a book declaring him dead passed through my mind. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, as _Yami_ quickly obliterated my capacity for coherent thought.

- - - -

It felt so menially pointless to be doing something as trivial as making eggs when I had just had the most spectacular snog of my entire life. I was practically bursting with the desire to tell everyone (and in some cases, every_thing_) that I met what had happened. So far I'd recounted the whole thing to the toaster in a strange lack-of-sleep-induced mania. Otherwise, I was coping admirably.

"Good morning, Yugi," Grandpa said cheerfully as he sat down with the paper.

I grinned cheerfully.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're in a good mood this morning."

I nodded cheerfully.

He frowned. "You didn't take any strange medication, did you?"

"Grandpa!" I even managed to do that cheerfully. If the cheerful doesn't stop soon I think I might keel over from an overdose of happy. Grandpa would just love that.

He held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Just checking." He winked. "So what has got you so cheerful this morning?"

"Do I need a reason?" Like 'I just got my brains snogged out by the strange spirit who lives in the puzzle I wear around my neck'? Yeah, because that's not remotely weird. But oh, so wonderful. The ridiculous grin had made its way back onto my face (the real question however, was, had it ever left?).

"You look like you took an overdose of something, and whatever it is, I think I might want some." He took a sip of tea and casually flipped the page on the newspaper. "So who is it?"

I dropped the fork I was using to eat my eggs. It clattered loudly on the floor, and I winced at the racket it was making. "Who is who?" I squeaked.

"I'm not a fool, nor am I young and naive. I know that look," he waved the newspaper in the general direction of my face. "I want to know who put it on your face, that's all."

I sighed and looked down at my plate. "_Mou Hitori No Boku_."

"I figured as much."

"You _what_?"

"It's not as if it wasn't obvious," he replied in a slightly haughty tone. "The two of you are very close. And you're bound to be — you've got a unique bond. Beyond that, you're a teenage boy. I know this might sound horrifying, but I was young once too —"

"Grandpa!"

"I'm not about to regale you stories of my former conquests!" I let out an obvious sign of relief, and Grandpa rolled his eyes in exasperation. "But you are a teenage boy, and it doesn't surprise me that you've decided to act on your … urges."

"Grandpa!" I veritably squeaked that one. I was blushing a rather charming shade of red. I could not believe that I was actually having this conversation. Over breakfast, no less. Who in their right mind brings up … _urges_ when there's food on the table?! I shoved the remains of my eggs away with my fork.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Yugi." Grandpa said mildly, as if he were discussing the weather. "It's perfectly natural."

I tried to say something along the lines of 'yes' but it came out sounding a bit more like a cat being strangled.

"What do you think of him?" Grandpa asked, suddenly very serious. He was regarding me with an indecipherable look, one that almost reminded me of _Mou Hitori No Boku_. What had I done to be surrounded by inscrutable people, I ask you?

"I - I think… I think he's vulnerable. He doesn't seem it — he's got this commanding personality, and astounding presence that is both forceful and reassuring. And I know that I'm not in danger when he's around. But he's lost all his memories, and he was so _alone_ for so long… I feel like he needs me to protect him just as much as I need him to. And he makes me feel… he makes me feel complete." I stared at my now-cold eggs. "I don't want him to ever leave."

Grandpa nodded, apparently satisfied. "I'm happy for you, Yugi. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks," I said, and I grinned cheerfully. Again.

- - - - -

"What are you going to do now?" I asked softly, running my fingers over the puzzle absentmindedly.

"Do?" he asked curiously.

"Where will you go? Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere," he replied quickly, a frown marring his brow. He stood up and walked over to me, stopping right in front of me and grasping my hands in his own. "Why, do you wish me to leave?" He seemed to be tracing my fingers with his own.

"No!" I said quickly. "No. I just… I thought that now since your memory has started to return, you'd want to go off and live your own life."

He frowned. "I do not wish to leave. You are my _aibou_, I have no desire to be separated."

"You don't?" I asked curiously. I wondered why this hadn't seemed to have occurred to me.

"No."

"Oh."

"Hm," he said, still running over my fingers with his own. "I'm not sure I want to remember who I was."

"Why not?" I grasped his hands in my own and linked our fingers together, smiling contentedly.

"I like who I am now," he said simply as he sat down on the bed next to me. "I cannot recall who I was, but I know that I have changed since having met you. I do not wish for those changes to go away."

"But they'll still be there, won't they? I mean, you'll still remember me, right?"

"But so much of who we are is created from our memories, is it not? What if, by recalling my past, I loose myself as I am now?"

I frowned. "That's not going to happen," I said resolutely. "I won't let it happen."

"But if I change —"

"Then I'll change you back," I replied. "I'm not letting you go. I want you to stay, _Mou Hitori No Boku_."

He regarded me intently, and then rewarded me with one of his rare smiles. I grinned back cheerfully.

"I am not leaving," he said. "Never."

- - - -


	9. Epilogue

**Notes: **Well, it's certainly been a while. I don't really have much of an excuse — I was side tracked by school and work, and never quite got back on track. However I did promise myself that I would finish this — and finish it I have. This is the last chapter.

As with any story, upon re-reading there are things that I'd change about it. But on the whole I remain happy with this fic. It has some decent moments. Yugi's voice never seems quite right to me, he's a touch more sarcastic here than I ever think he was in the anime. And this does occasionally get fluffy enough to rot brain cells, which certainly surprised me as I didn't think I was a terribly fluffy person.

Anyway, if anyone is still reading, reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and final thoughts would be most welcome, if you've got the time/energy.

Last but not least, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I appreciate all the support you've given me during the creation of _A More Complicated Puzzle_. I wish you all well with all your own writing endeavours.

Love,

The Second Coming.

—-

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you" _

— _Glinda the Good Witch, __Wicked_

—-

I don't know if I believe in fate. It's an odd thought, equally comforting and terrifying. I don't know if knowing that my entire path was laid out before me would really bring me that much comfort. After all, if everything is pre-determined then I have no hope of changing it. But maybe fate knows better.

If someone had asked me if I'd like to play house to an invisible, ancient spirit, I would probably have said no and run as fast as I could in the other direction. But there is no denying that _Mou Hitori No Boku _has changed my life irrevocably. I am, for once, happy with myself. And everything that I have become, everything that I am, is owed to him. It seems likely that I was the one meant to find the puzzle, and to solve it. After all, _Mou Hitori No Boku_ looks almost exactly like me (only about a million times more impressive, and, dare I say it, _sexy_). I can't help but wonder though, if his current form is only a reflection of his current home. After all, he'd lost his memory, so why not his sense of self-image? I suppose I shouldn't complain, really. After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, and all that. Still, being hopelessly in love with someone who could easily pass as your twin presents its own unique set of problems.

_Love conquers all_. I'd never really considered myself a romantic, but apparently I'm prone to sap. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ doesn't seem to mind though. He doesn't mind much that I do, really. I didn't think it was possible for two people to love each other, and to understand each other as completely as we do. Every touch, every gentle caress is an explosion of communication. It's almost a language — our touch. The slightest contact awakens the link between us, causing emotions to flow freely back and forth, ebbing and flowing like waves on the shore. _Mou Hitori No Boku_ is an ocean.

There are no secrets between us. How could there be, when thoughts are tossed around freely, and emotions shared? It is a relationship unlike any other. To everyone else, we are incomprehensible. I don't mind really. I'm not sure I'd wan to share this. It seems so completely _personal_. They don't understand it, but they have come to accept it. Grandfather was first. All he's ever wanted was for me to be happy. _Mou Hitori No Boku _took to him immediately. Still, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't take to Grandpa immediately. He's eminently likeable.

They'd come to him at lunch one day.

"Hi," Téa had said cautiously. "Can we talk?"

I'd never really wanted to fight with them at all. "Of course."

"I spoke with your Grandpa yesterday," Téa said. Joey shuffled his feet nervously in the background. I bit back a fond grin — Joey's mannerisms were always so easy to read. It was rare that he would ever appear bashful though, which boded well for the outcome of this conversation.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "We were wrong."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from jumping for joy right there.

"We were only trying to look out for you," she said quickly. "But in doing so we were actually making things worse." She looked me straight in the eye and said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Are ya happy?" Joey asked gruffly from behind Téa.

"Yeah," I said. "I am."

Joey nodded. "I'm sorry too, Yug."

I gave up trying to control myself and did a strange little hop of joy.

We'd all gone to the arcade later that day. And the day after, and the day after that. They were still weary of _Mou Hitori No Boku_, but they accepted him. Which, really, was all I'd ever wanted in the first place.

I got more than I'd ever dreamed of though. It still startles me, when I wake up in the middle of the night in his arms, that he'd want _me_. After all, he's capable of so much more.

_Stop thinking_. I love the feeling of his voice in my mind. It's like velvet. His low baritone sends tingles running down my spine in anticipation.

_I can't help it_.

"Hmm," he said mildly, reaching up to pull me down into his embrace. Warmth flooded my body, spreading out from where his fingers touched my arms. I grinned and snuggled up to his body, tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you," I said quietly. I fell asleep before he had time to answer.

—-

_Finis._


End file.
